The disclosed embodiments relate to sprayers and methods for spraying water onto a trampoline jumping surface.
In hot climates, many enjoy cooling off in the water, such as at the beach, a waterpark, or in their own backyard. For example, children enjoy cooling off using a sprinkler attached to a garden hose or as part of an irrigation system. Those desiring also to jump on a trampoline during hot weather find it enjoyable to spray water onto the trampoline while jumping.
Typically, this is done by putting a sprinkler underneath the trampoline. However, this requires a strong sprinkler and most of the water emitted from the sprinkler simply bounces off the bottom side of the jumping surface, never being enjoyed by those on the trampoline. Another option is spraying water from the side of the trampoline onto the surface. However, this does not provide the same excitement as water coming from the surface on which users are jumping. Thus, an improved water sprayer for a trampoline is desired.